Dora goes to space camp
by kuro-oni5
Summary: This never happened, read it for a reason to see a psychiatrist.
1. dora and the box

Dora goes to space camp. Nyeeeaaargh.

I don't own the slut, Dora is a slut.

Co-written by Nixon Price.

One day Dora was playing with a box. She met Pan and they both played with the box. She decided to call it Pan and Dora's box. Suddenly they got leprously and died.

Out of the blue (the dog blue) John Sheperd, the disgruntled janitor appeared, unknowing, of the massive destruction of turkey wads. He realized he hadn't had canned jambon in awhile, so Scruff McGruff came out of the distance and took a bite out of his jambon, but John Sherperd, unknowing of the true potential of the jambon (he unknows so many things) he biffed it at Scruff, who fell with a face full of ham like products unconscious, and started eating them.

Then, John Sheperd, the molester janitor of giver view high, announced his new career, he will become a master of the custodial arts. He also told his son, Sean, that he would soon die an old woman, which is odd because he is only fifteen, And Sean is twenty. John then joined the war in Greneda (Land of the impotent child labor.) which was resolved twelve years ago, and didn't last long enough to actually be classified as a war. Take that NBC!

Back to Dora, Dora died, Dora now lives, don't make sense? Deal with it. Dora went to some shit faced monkey crack hoe who pawned his red boots for heroine money. Then he gave the money to his hermaphroditic child in law, Billy Bob Thorton. When he saw Dora he stole her backpack and gave her syphilis, twice. She deserved it though so the pimp didn't mind.

The monkey gave her a map or something and told her to look for sugar and flour because he wanted to bake some filthy Mexican brownies complete with shit and reefer. So she shit in his face and gave him some reefer. He stole the map and named himself ShatMonkey.

Dora then explored her anal cavities, searching for treasure, then she became a border guard. The monkeys new backpack started talking to her, she realized that she was now addicted to shrooms and acid. So she asked the pimps for some of the strongest stuff they had and they gave her a baggy of shrooms and dangled her over a pot of acid.

Dora said "Shrooms es Muy bien! Yomagusta Shrooms. Yonomagusta sulfuric acid!" and died. Plop plop fizz motherfuckers!

Dora's computer broke so she went to future shop and went to the Pentium section looking for help. She found an employee named Bob the future shop employee. Can he rape it? Yes he can! So Dora left feeling violated and mildly annoyed at future shop's mediocre service. Then she went back to collect her clothes, but found they had been stolen by a hobo who was using them as firewood. She took them back and stormed… I mean burned out of the store.

Author's fish:

The John Sheperd part of this story was supplied by Nixon Price.


	2. bobs arms

Dora goes to space camp. TWooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

I don't own the whore, Bob's a whore.

Bob was very mad. He had only rammed one of his arms up Dora's ass and since she had stolen all of her shit from her ass he had only found three hundred thousand dollars in pesos and a buffalo half penny used by the ancient Egyptians in chemical warfare circa 10 000000 ad.

Since his arms were made entirely out of erectile material, Bob constantly gets off on assraping customers with his arms. That's why he works at future shop. They're all expected to do that there.

Bobs other arm was getting hard and he started into the visions of teachers asking him why he kept raising his hand and why he couldn't stop drooling on the desk and why he kept staring at the pretty mentally challenged kid at the back of the class. Oh well, they had all been dealt with. It still creeped him out that the principal liked it when he ripped the man's tonsils out through his rectum. Poor Mr. Sheperd, a perverted pedo, sado, maso, besti, furi, transi, vesti janitorial freak to the end. Too bad he wasn't black or Bob might have kept him. Bob had a thing for the colour brown. It sponsored his favorite episode of sesame street. Bob also had a thing for bleeding colons filled with tapeworms full of unholy waste material that causes a terrible rectal lung disease. It sponsored his favorite book by Dr. Phil.

Bob started down the street, whistling a jaunty tune in an agonizingly irritating pitch that reminded him of air blasting through the ass crack of Dora's hairy old grandmother. He knew this because he kept a can of industrial strength compressed air and an exact replica of Dora, orally screwing her grandmother with a spam covered toothpick, made out of discarded cow limbs and emu feathers, in his basement.

A man reproached Bob about his large inoperable left arm, and Bob was happy for the opportunities to rectal rip him. The man was happy too.

Dora was far from her spam loving grandmother, currently she was in an experiment too see how much she could fit into her box. George Bushwacker was testing her for military properties by storing his nukes in her box for later use. Dora had ingested all of the nukes with pleasure and was waiting for the last when a squirrel waved at el presidento. Naturally he was killed for the good of the country. Dora was furious and hid the squirrel's nuts in her mouth for safe keeping. Because she thought it was right. That and she loved anything with innuendo in it. And these nuts were saturated with innuendo. That and Michael Jackson's intestinal tract.

As Dora puked up a fetus factory she had hidden in her pancreas, Bush declared his war on squirrels, and vowed that he would go deep into Dora's box to recover all of the long hard shafts all the bad men in turbans hid from him. He got radiation poisoning from one of Dora's std's and died.

Fish: I have absolutely no excuse for this. There will be more as soon as I put another pot of coffee on.


End file.
